The Empire Must Fall For Your Sake Revamped verison
by Magdalena88
Summary: Collaboration with Ichihime Kurosaki. Ichigo is a soldier for the Japanese Empire who has no reason to feel until he meets someone that make him realize that the Japanese Empire must fall. Please review if you like the story!


Orihime Inoue was a gentle, beautiful and intelligent young woman. She was also, however, a broken girl, who despite having lived an overly harsh life, always smiled and hoped for the better. The entire Inoue family was slain and in result, she was reduced to nothing but a plaything for a despicable man that went by the name of Mara. Kami was looking out for her it would seem, or maybe it was just sheer luck, because the auburn-haired girl was in fact **_not_** a sex slave – albeit being a slave nonetheless. It felt as though it was luck though, especially with her angelic looks and attractive body.

The man Mara however, wasn't interested in making Orihime a sex toy. There were more things that needed looking over and he had very little time to indulge in fun with her, particularly when he already had enough girls at his command. To be honest, he enjoyed watching her tortured more so than having his way with her... Mara happened to be the man in charge… The Dictator of the Japanese Empire and said empire had taken over all of East Asia, ranging from Mongolia to Thailand. Mara treated her like a lesser being and scum of the earth; she was often humiliated for nothing other than Mara receiving some form of sick pleasure from her suffering.

_'Things will get better, I just know they will,'_ she often thought. _'Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. I'll do exactly that… Just like Sora-nii said to do.'_

And, as luck would have it, things were going to get better for the lone Inoue…

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, a handsome, young man from Japanese descent, was a soldier – a fighter from birth. Ichigo had a Japanese father and a Chinese mother. The orange-haired man was often picked on for that fact that he was not purely Japanese rather than being hassled for his orange hair, which was one of the reasons why he fought so much...

And though he wasn't as less fortunate as Orihime, still having a family and friends, the number of friends he had was very few. Ichigo's only friends were Uryū Ishida, who was also born of a Japanese father and a Chinese mother; Tatsuki Arisawa, a girl who Ichigo spared with; and, "Chad". Although Chad's real name was Christian Jesus Rivera and he was a son of a U.S. Navy Seal who was assigned to protect a U.S. Ambassador based in Japan.

Fortunately for Ichigo, he was of the Kurosaki family and his father was a high ranked government official. This enabled Ichigo to join the Japanese Army at fifteen and rise through the ranks. Despite this and how well it not only reflected on his personal status but on family's name, Ichigo was still unhappy with his life for he felt nothing he did would ever make him feel any worth. And if that had not been enough, his beloved mother passed away shortly after his nineteenth birthday – this alone caused him to become much more distant and cynical than he had been before. Two years soon flew by and the result was Ichigo turning into an emotionless, cold and calculating robot of the army. Ichigo no longer cared about what he did anymore and solely focused on his duties as a soldier, putting down the rebels of rebellions and killing without an ounce of regret. He performed his duties without asking Mara a single question about it and always followed orders, which pleased Mara immensely.

Mara watched the boy's growth for some time and once he was pleased, congratulated Ichigo and held a party in his honor. An event in celebration of the man who gave for his homeland and the empire growing from its hearth. In honor of a man who was essentially the perfect soldier. A gracious gala for a man of nobility and status. A superb affair man of status and with a name…

Later that night, on the eve of the party, Mara could be seen with the guest of honor himself, Ichigo Kurosaki; the duo were conversing away, or rather, a somewhat drunk Mara rambling and Ichigo listening, occasionally making grunts of acknowledgement.

"So my boy, what do you think of the festivities held tonight in your name? Eh? Is it not fabulous?" Mara asked Ichigo as they made their way to the front of the ball room where Mara would pay his homage to Ichigo.

"I honestly don't care whether it is or isn't," Ichigo replied dryly with an eye roll, loathing just how much Mara exaggerated.

But Mara only grinned and proceeded to make the toast to Ichigo.

Later, when the two were alone after the party and Mara claimed to have a gift for the young man, he presented a girl dressed in rags with large, stunning grey eyes and flowing auburn hair. She appeared to be a bit under fed, but other than that no external wounds or injuries could be seen. The young woman stared at Ichigo inquisitively, as if she as fascinated by him. The grey-eyed beauty looked him up and down before settling on his face and studying his features. When Orihime caught sight of Ichigo watching her giving him a full once over, she felt her cheeks burn up, but nonetheless gave him a sad smile; and, suddenly - for the first time in two years – Ichigo felt his lips twitch and turn up in a smile. Curious. She was curious, he had decided, and was embarrassed at being caught staring. It was… cute almost and he was thoroughly intrigued.

"Here's a gift, for your loyalty, Ichigo Kurosaki. This is my former slave, Orihime Inoue… Don't worry though; she's still a virgin because it was much more fun to see her tortured than to have my way with her. However, in all the years I tortured her, I have not once seen her cry which is no fun for me at all," He said smugly.

That night Ichigo felt for the first time an anger he could not understand, but could describe at the same time. How could the man he gave his life for treat a girl that way? A girl from their country no better? She was not from conquered land. Is this what he did his duty for? To see this man torture people for sick pleasure? No it was not why he risked his life, not for this man's despicableness and being thoroughly disgusted with the man, Ichigo found himself walking towards the exit.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be going. I have some paper work to do," Ichigo said, hurrying to find a reason to leave the man's presence.

Mara smirked. He would not get out of this…

"Then by all means Ichigo go… but just don't forget your gift…"

Mara left the room and Ichigo looked at Orihime. She looked unsure of what to do, but she looked more like she was afraid, cautious.

Ichigo did not want this… For some reason, he couldn't explain it, but he didn't want this and slowly walked towards her.

"Don't worry. I will not treat you the way Mara did," he vowed.

With that they both left the party. Ichigo now knew what he had to do, for both her and the people Mara had sent him to kill...

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

**REVIEW!**

A/N: I would like to thank Ichihime Kurosaki for fixing my first draft and making it flow better. I honestly think that this is her story more than mine. I would also I like to thank Star Slightly To The Right for giving me inspiration to do this idea and Nypsy for being the best ichihime fanfic reviewer ever. So I dedicated this reboot to all of them.

Yes, Code Geass was also another inspiration.


End file.
